A gamer and a skater, (or THE REAL Sonic's Underground)
by Andrew Miller the cat's thing
Summary: AU, This story may remind you of the game: Tony Hawks Underground, but it isn't, it's about Mina X Leo thing, and NO LEMONS (maybe, because I might change the rating)
1. Credits

Stars

Mina the Mongoose (Skater protagonist)

Ash Richtofen (Eric Sparrow)

Leo Leonardo III (Stacy Perunta)

Sonic The Hedgehog (Tony Hawk)

Manic The Hedgehog (Bam Margera)

Nikolai Belinski (Mina's uncle)

The Lost (Street Warriors)

Krystal (Chad Muska)

Taletell's Walking Dead: Ben (Todd)

And other people I'm to lazy to put in.

OST

See THUG 2003 OST

Welcome to paradise by Green Day

American Idiot by Green Day

Wake me up When September Ends by Green Day

Holiday by Green Day

99 red balloons by Goldfinger

Talk show host by Radiohead


	2. The announcement at New Mobotroplis

When we see a teenage mobian girl (every mobians are human sizes and have muscles too, not too buff or skinny either) named Mina the Mongoose, she just got off the shower and (don't worry, she's wearing bathrobe thing) just tuning up her old skateboard (which is in crappy condiction) and reason why she's not practicing her band?

Because "Forget me Knots" broke up by blaming each other for sabotaging the instuments, but she has another hobby that she actually enjoys: skateboarding.

And she's been seeing "Sonic's pro skater" video game series, but no offense: she likes Sonic.

So anyways, right in the middle of tuning, she hears a window tapping, it was Ash (he was adopted by Nazi zombies: Edward Richtofen) Richtofen. He was showing a flyer to Mina and said:

"Check it girl! Krystal is actually coming to this dump! Get dress and lets go!"

So Mina got dress (thank god for her Sonic like speed) quickly, wearing the usuall: black tank top, undergarments, (which I'm not telling you, it's rated T, ok?) brown roll up shorts, long blue gloves, head brace for her long beautiful purple hair, and her new footwear boots.

As she got done in 1/2 a second, she closed the dresser and said:

"Well, I just got my ride set up... Sort of."

"Looks like its held together with duct tape. Let's go skate." Said Ash.

As when Mina rolled her eyes, she grabed her board and tell her mom that she's going out and the way she go!

To be contunue...


	3. New Mobotroplis Review

Mina's POV:

Home sweet home. What a dump. But at least it has killer spots, like the old pool down by the high school, playground with cool rails to grind, the drainage ditch at the south side, and the 34th street, our own little strip of paradise, complete with Makarov and his couruppted Russians who hated skateboarders.


	4. Neighborhood Hijinks

Normal POV:

As she was about to skate, she saw Ash without a skateboard, so she walk up to him and asked:

"What up Ash?"

Ash replied and sounded a little bummed out:

"Hey help me out here! I was just skating, minding my own, and then the Russians grabbed my board, they tore it apart and throw the pieces up to the roof! My knees is wreck, can you grab them for me please?"

"Aww man." groaned Mina.

"Here, I'll hold your board." said Ash.

So she did his work by climbing up the roof, collecting his pieces, and got all of them.

"Thanks Mina! Heres your board back, Hey while I get my board set up, let's see if you remember how to skate by cruising around this dump."

So she just skating, enjoying the day. Then she accidentally came across "The Lost," a bikers club for cool people. And Johnny Klebitz is the leader of "The Lost" and said:

"Wantta roll to the streets with "The Lost"? Alright then girl, let's see if you gt the skills to take this Mustang '72 out to the spin, come back too late and it's pounding time, sorry: gang policy."

Mina gulped.

So she take this nice old car and try her best, and got lucky. Johnny was stunned.

"Wow! Your nuts junior! Come back anytime: you are "The Lost" now!"

Mina just smile and skated away, and saw the skate demo isn't ready now and a red vixen named Fiona (she looks like normal fox with hair,wearing black pants, black tanktop, and some Nike shoes, even a bow on her hair) but just said:

"Are you psyched to see Krystal's skate demo? I bet you are. Hey since you're not at school, I want to put up the flyers around the poles that the kids are skating at, then I'll give you and your friend a free tickets."

Mina accepted this "job" and put up flyers in less then a second.

As she is waiting for the demo to start, she saw Ash Richtofen just got his board fixed.

"Alright enough with prancing on and off, let's skate!" Ash said impatiently.

Mina replied: "At least i'm not to gimped about prancing, hows your knee?"

Then Ash was offended by her response, he replied:

"I'll show you gimped is, you'll never beat my score."

As when our friends is doing tons of tricks, (btw, Mina is winning) then Ash stop the "contest" and only said: "Whatever."

But he remembers: "Hey! Krystal's demo is about to start, let's check it out!"

So they got there just in time to see the blue vixen (Krystal is from Star Fox Assault) and doing skate demo. Later, she showed everyone her Arwing and it does cool stuff, then plays American Idiot by Green Day, it has 7 HDTV in there, louder then AC/DC concert. Then her phone ringed and answers:

"Krystal here, chillin chillin. Where? London?!"

Ash then said to Mina:

"See, Krystal is living like a queen, even though she's a princess. And she traveling around the world, now that's fame."

To be continue...


	5. Neighborhood Hijinks Epliloge

Just when Mina was about to skate home because the demo is over, then a local skater just called her:

"Wow! Krystal at this dump! I wonder what could impress her?"

Mina replied: "I know who can: me."

So just when Krystal was about to leave, something caught her eyes: a skilled teenage skater (Mina) that was showing some cool moves. So Drived up to Mina and said:

"Hey what up, that was some good moves you got back there."

Mina was awed: "Woah! Krystal? I'm a huge fan!"

Krystal looked at Mina's board, which it looked trashed.

"Dang! That must be ghetto ride you got there."

Mina replied: "Well I'm broke, I must make it last."

Krystal replied:"Yeah I heard you, back in Dino planet: I had nothing! No money, no flight suit, no shelter, nothing! Until a handsome vulpine named Fox Mccloud came to save me and he offer me a job at Star Fox. So get a sponsor at your local Skateshop, and also: Merry Christmas." Krystal give Mina two things: her spare of brand new skateboard and Krystal's phone number.

Mina was even more Awed "Thanks!" then, Krystal left.

To be Contunue...


	6. The Robbery incident

As when Mina was about to get sponsored by this Skateshop, but Fiona said:

"I'm sorry, Mr Leonardo isnt here right now, but if you want to get sponsored on the team: you need to impress the hood."

That may sounded easy, but we'll see about that!

After a long day of impressing the 'hood, Fiona Fox was about to tell Leo Leonardo III there's a teen wants to get sponsored, but notice the "Company" is stealing the gears at the Skateshop, just then: Mina showed up, looking tired, but curious to know whats going on.

"Fiona? What's going on?"

"Shhh! I'm trying to figure out how to get the stuff back from the Russians."

"What? Did they took it back on 34?"

"Looks like it, I'll just sneak over to give them, and it's best to be quiet, but they're unpredictable and dangerous, I must be nuts!" (Despite that Fiona's wearing cool clothes, shes too cool too die, and it's raining all sadly)

Then Mina finally said all coolly:

"It's my neighborhood, I'll do it."

All Mina heard before running very fast was:

"Wait kid! It's too dangerous to go out there!"

But Mina manage to get there, but there's Ash Richtofen just at the Front porch. (?)

She said all calm but surprised:

"Ash? What are you doing here?! Well look, I got the stuff back, we better get going."

"Fascinating, well you better get back to Leonardo's before you get caught." Ash said all smiling.

"What about you?" Mina asked all worried.

"Me? Well... I got give them a surprise, these guys are gonna pay..."

Then, a fire came from a car, Courrped Russians' SUV!

Then Ash gets all Happy and evilly:

"MAW HA HA HA HA HA! FIRE! MWHA HA HA HA HA!"

To be Contunue...


End file.
